Consequences be damned
by black angel in love
Summary: Draco arrives at Harry's house injured and Harry heals him. Warnings, mention of torture, fluff and slash


**Author's note: Hello, everyone black angel in love here~ this is the final request I have from vampygurl402! Yay I finally finished them! Anyway, it might be short, but please enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warnings: Fluff and slash and mentions of torture**

 **Consequences be damned**

Harry was reading a book on his bed when Draco appeared with a flash in his room, landing on top of him and making a ruckus. Before Harry could worry about his uncle entering the room and attacking him for making noise, Harry noticed that his hands were covered in blood.

Quickly, Harry stood up, carefully holding Draco before laying him on his bed. He undressed the older teen and gasped at the sight of the wound he had. It was a long slash, made not by a curse but by a sword and that was obvious as the jagged lines of the sword made a pattern on his skin.

Harry retrieved his wand from the hiding place, thanking every god he knew that he had asked Madam Pomphrey to teach him healing last year. At least he could save Draco, though he'd have to live with this wound forever.

Before Harry could start healing him however, Vernon entered the room, shouting. Noticing that he was about to march towards the bed when he saw Draco, Harry quickly stunned him, consequences be damned. He would not have Vernon throw Draco out with those wounds just because he didn't want any more of his 'kind' in the house.

Ignoring the owl from the ministry, Harry turned to Draco, raising his want in preparation to heal him, knowing as he did so that in a while officials from the ministry would come to investigate and hopefully, whoever did this to Draco would be arrested.

First, Harry cast a spell to clean the wounds, wincing at the hiss Draco made while unconscious. It was clear that this spell hurt just like muggle antiseptics but he didn't have time to worry about putting Draco in more pain, he had to save his life. Then, Harry started muttering a series of spells to close his wound.

The wound slowly started to seal, but an awful scar replaced it. Frowning, Harry tried to remember if Madam Pomphrey had said anything about how to reduce scarring after it had already been formed. After a minute of thinking about it, Harry finally remembered the spell. As he performed it however, he didn't know that he would pass out after he used it and so he would be unconscious when the officials came.

Harry watched as the scarring was reduced and then whispered a 'oh no' as his sight faded and he fell unconscious just as the officials arrived. Madam Bones, who was on this case because she was the only one available, blinked at the sight of a crumbled Harry Potter, a stunned muggle and a bloody Draco Malfoy.

Absentmindedly she removed the stunning spell from the muggle but kept him unconscious before taking out a portkey to St. Mungo's. Lifting Harry's unconscious form she stuck him next to Draco, and taking both of her hands in one of hers, she forced them to touch the portkey she was holding before activating it.

Landing in St Mungo's reception hall, she was immediately helped by two healers with the two unconscious boys. Heeding her request, the two were placed in the same room before they were checked over. After an hour of examination, one of the healers approached her.

"Madam Bones, were you the one who found them?" the healer asked. "Yes Healer Black, I arrived to see Mr. Potter about the underage magic he performed and saw them unconscious. Noticing the blood on Mr. Malfoy, I immediately brought them here. What can you tell me about their condition?"

Healer Black sighed and shook her head. "Mr. Potter has saved Mr. Malfoy's life. We did a scan to see why Mr. Potter's core was so exhausted and noticed that he used several difficult and strength demanding healing spells. Though Mr. Malfoy will have that scar all his life and was in immense pain while he was healed due to the absence of potions, he will live."

Madam Bones blinked at that. "So, you want to say that an almost sixteen year old wizard, who has been currently healing from immense severe magical exhaustion due to the events this summer had enough strength to save another's life and only faint from exhaustion?" Here the head of magical law enforcement shook her head.

"When will Mr. Malfoy wake up? I will need to question him about his injuries." Amelia finally said, deciding not to dwell on the puzzle that was Harry Potter. Healer Black gestured to follow her into the room. "He is already awake, he woke up during our tests." Amelia followed the healer into the room and blinked once again as she saw an incredible sight. Draco was fighting with the healer in the room to be placed next to Harry.

"This argument will have to wait. Healer Andrews, go outside, Madam Bones will commence an investigation right now." The healer gratefully obeyed his superior and Madam Bones turned to look at the young teen in front of her.

"Mr. Malfoy can you tell me how you came to be injured?" Draco looked at her and nodded. "Please call me Draco, I don't want to be reminded of that name. My father wasn't happy with me not joining the death eaters and slashed at me with a sword since he wasn't able to use magic. I was able to activate my portkey to Harry, since I knew he had healing training and that he would help me since he knew about my decision to not join the dark lord but I fell unconscious as I arrived. After that, I woke up here and was told that Harry exhausted himself healing me."

Madam Bones nodded and thanked Draco. Turning, she started to leave but not before telling Healer Black to move Malfoy next to Potter. As she was leaving, the occupants in the room that were awake heard her mutter about manipulative rich snobs. Suddenly, Madam Bones returned into the room. "I forgot one important thing, now that you can't return to your home, we need to find you a new residence."

Draco paled but before anything could be said, Healer Black interfered. "I'll take my nephew in, Madam Bones. As one of the few members of the Black House that refused the dark mark, I feel responsible for my foolish sister's son who refused the mark as well. I'll come with you as soon as I move Draco next to Harry."

With that, Healer Black connected another bed to Harry's and levitated Draco onto it. Before she left to follow the other witch, Draco whispered to her a thank you. Smiling, Healer Black kissed his forehead and left the room to go sign some documents to get him to stay with her.

Turning his head to the right, Draco looked at Harry's unconscious form. With a bit of an effort, he finally managed to touch Harry's face with the palm of his hand. "You reckless idiot." He whispered. Harry, feeling the touch while in his unconscious state, willed his eyes to open and smiled when he saw Draco was conscious.

"Hey Draco. Are you okay?" Choking back a sob, Draco smiled. "Yes, thanks to you." Harry smiled, a bit exhausted. "I am glad." He started to close his eyes, but opened them wide when he felt lips on his own. "I love you Harry." Draco whispered after they broke apart and Harry beamed. "I love you too." Draco petted Harry's hair and slowly, Harry closed his eyes again. "Sleep, we'll talk again later." Draco whispered to him before closing his eyes as well.

 **Author's note: The end! Sorry, it's not that great, but at 5:30 in the morning I can't do better. I planned to write as well, but until half an hour ago, I was watching Bleach… sorry, I couldn't resist watching it again! But at least it's done now! I hope you enjoyed, ciao!**


End file.
